


Famous Faces at the Cloyster and Onix

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Auction, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: A text from Elizabeth brings you back to the Club to better demonstrate how auctions work, revealing that your first time was a special case.
Relationships: Onvern | Noivern/Reader
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 22





	Famous Faces at the Cloyster and Onix

You re-read the message Elizabeth sent you as you wait outside the entrance of the Cloyster and Onix. “Come down today dearie, we have a larger crowd than normal.” It reads, the implication clear that today another auction is set to take place. Your manhood stiffens at the memory of Cass's Arbok wrapping herself around you and milking you vigorously. The entrance opens, snapping you from your daydream. Elizabeth's form quite a ways from you, forcing a jog from you to catch up. 

The familiar sight of Elizabeth sat behind her desk is once more before you as you adjust your sitting position. “Good to see you dearie.” She greets with a smile, which you return in kind. “I'll get to the point.” She begins, placing a contract before you. Again you spy the word 'Merchandise' Written in bold at the top, the same as during your first auction. “There's only one additional point for this contract, and part of the reason I wanted you here today.” She continues and your interest peaks. “Quite a few celebrities make use of our services, which led to our non-disclosure clause. There was no-need last time, but I must warn you of the serious consequences if you leak the name of any client here.” She warns, managing to look cute even with her serious expression. 

You nod in understanding, Elizabeth's demeanour lightening immediately. You skim the contract, it was largely mimicking the one you signed before and affix your signature to the bottom. “Excellent.” She cheers, taking the form from you and filing it away as normal. “Well, let's waste no time and meet the others.” She says, getting to her feet. “Wait, others?” You inquire and she giggles. “Well last time you were quite a special commodity, this time you'll be at a real auction.” She explains, walking to the door and holding it open for you.

You exit her office, and she leads you down a few hallways before getting to a set of stairs. There's more than one floor here? That's news to you but not overly surprising. You descend the stairway, keeping close to Elizabeth all the while, she doesn't seem to mind. Another hallway and you come to a door, once again Elizabeth holds it open for you, which you walk through. 

Inside the room and it is filled with a dozen women, all in various states of undress. Some not wearing anything at all, you can't help looking at a particularly busty woman with curly brown hair and bronze skin. A light tap on the back of your head diverts your focus. “It's rude to stare dearie.” She cautions, considering the establishment you're in you didn't think you were but none-the-less reign yourself in. 

“Now, feel free to mingle dearie. Someone will come get you when it's your turn alright?” She asks and you nod your understanding. She leaves you to introduce yourself to the others. “Oh hey!” A voice calls and you scan for the source. Your eyes fall on a familiar looking blonde. “Monique.” You voice her name and she smiles at you. “Yup, so you're into this kind of thing too hmm?” She asks cheekily and you chuckle easily, she has you pegged. 

The pair of you turn to look at an exit close by the entrance, a dark-skinned woman leaves via it and you assume that's the door that leads to the auction stage. “Come to think of it, I thought you only performed light shows?” You ask suddenly, remembering the woman only received oral pleasure during your show together. “How blunt.” She states, poking you in the chest. You attempt to apologise, but she waves it away not truly offended by the question. “I have a no penetration clause in my contracts, so I'm good.” She reveals, it makes sense. “Wait you can do that?” You ask frowning. You've already been the submissive a few times now, if you knew you could have avoided that you likely would have. It makes little difference now though you guess.

“You wouldn't make as much money if you didn't take a dick now and then.” Monique admits, trying to lighten your mood. Truthfully, other than a few nervous moments it has been quite exciting and you tell her as much. “Ah a true perv!” A new voice bellows from behind you, accompanied by a slap on your rear causing you to flinch. 

“Lillian, be gentle.” Monique chastises the woman and you turn to face the newcomer. “Ah, he can take it.” Lillian purrs, firing a wink at you. At a glance, her most noticeable feature is her wild pink hair. It's tied into four distinct tails, being near bald otherwise. Her outfit screams rebel, showing off plenty of skin and her top is torn specifically to show off her midriff. A chocker with a Pokéball design in full view also draws your eye due to its uniqueness. “I didn't break him did I?” She asks Monique, as you've been admiring her form for some time. “S-sorry, your clothes are very... Appealing.” You answer in Monique's stead, trying to choose the right words. “A cute perv, weird combo.” She mocks lightly, weirdly you're not offended. 

“So perv, you interested in group shows?” She asks, and you let her know you're not against the idea. Her smile turns predatory. “I've got an idea I've been batting around with Madame Elizabeth, But I need a willing second for her to agree...” She trails off, no prizes for guessing where she's going with this. You're forced to put a pin in the discussion though, as the dark-skinned woman who left earlier approaches your little group. “Guy's up next.” She says simply, walking away as soon as her message was conveyed. 

Lillian pouts. “Damn, well speak to Elizabeth if you wanna hear my idea perv, doubt we'll see each-other often.” She states, gesturing for you to go and get sold. You don't want to keep Elizabeth or the bidders waiting and so leave the room via the exit you saw your messenger leave from earlier. It leads to a small hallway, which you walk through briskly. At the end of the hallway is a curtain and you assume you're to walk through it and do so. 

You exit onto a small stage, an audience gathered in front of you. As is the norm at this point it is filled with women of varying ages, though you notice there are even more younger women than usual. “And here's our dearie, let's not beat around the bush. 200.” Elizabeth calls, you notice a dozen hands shoot into the air. Once again you zone out the numbers portion, the money all-but secondary to you at this point. 

Shortly only two bidders remain; a calm older woman with large teeth decorating her outfit and a scowling pink haired woman, reflective glasses hiding her eyes. Both women look familiar and annoyingly you can not tell why. “400 with Drasna, Malva can you go higher?” The auctioneer asks, pointing her gavel at the fiery woman. She shakes her head and Elizabeth slams her gavel down. “Head to room three dearie while I sort things out here, oh and send Monique up.” She requests and you leave the stage.

Once back inside the waiting room, you find Monique with ease and pass on the info that she's next. She skips off happily and you suddenly realize you're not sure where you're actually meant to go. You assume the number three will be written somewhere but that's not the most helpful. 

A hearty slap on your rear and you grunt in irritation. “Hey perv, strike out?” Lillian asks and you turn to face her with a scowl. “Oh hey sorry.” She apologizes as she holds her hands up in surrender. You chalk it up simply how she is and let it go for now, asking if she can help you find your room. Lillian points to a door at the end of the room, almost directly opposite the entrance you walked through earlier. “Go through there and find the door with your number.” She explains, though you guessed that last part. You mumble a thanks and leave through the indicated door.

They could not make it more obvious which door is which as you see a line of doors with neon flashing numbers resting above each of them. You enter the number three marked room and examine your surroundings. The bed is large and spacious, as to be expected considering the nature of the establishment. You suspect even a Nidoking could fit comfortably on the bed then shudder at the thought. You move on, examining the draws to the side of the bed. Lubricant and a large variety of toys fill them and you quickly shut it, not wanting to tempt the bidder when they enter. Besides a chair angled towards the bed there is nothing else to examine.

You wait for a while, nervousness beginning to set in when the door finally creaks open. The winner of your auction enters and you admire her outfit in its entirety; a dark brown gown decorated with vicious looking teeth. “Hello to you!” She greets cheerfully, closing the distance between you. Quickly her hand starts to comb through your hair, and she stares into your eyes. “You are quite handsome.” She compliments and you can not control the blush that sneaks onto your cheeks, despite your tenure here it is not a compliment you're used to.

Her hand pulls away from your head, and she points to the bed. “Please, get ready.” She demands matronly, you see no reason to object. With practised ease at this point you strip naked, though Drasna seems disinterested. You frown but keep your thoughts to yourself as you lie down on the bed. “Very good, now let my Noivern enjoy herself.” She informs you. “Come on out.” She calls, throwing a Pokéball next to you on the bed. It clicks, followed by the usual red light forming the shape of the Pokémon. 

“Noi-Noi.” She cries happily, looking around for its master. Her gaze passes over you and rests on Drasna. “I promised you a reward, so here we are.” She assures her Pokémon, pointing at your naked form. In a heartbeat, the Noivern is over you on all fours. Her clawed hands either side of your face and her eyes staring into yours. She lowers herself down and you brace for the weight. It doesn't come as she hovers an inch above you.

The Noivern purrs and looks at you expectantly. You hear a chuckle for Drasna and look at her expectantly. “You need to give her permission.” She tells you, causing you to roll your eyes. “Umm, you may have your fun?” You ask cautiously and the fur around Noivern's neck bristles as she coos before returning to its usual fluffy state. 

Her crotch lowers to rest on your limp cock before she slowly rubs against it, encouraging you to grow. She is already wet and your meat begins to harden at her motions, you want nothing more than to plunge yourself into the dragon's hole and ravage her. You're not in control however, and must endure her sensual thrusts. Your cock aches for her, your eyes looking into hers and silently begging for her to take you.

Either she senses your need or is tired of what little foreplay has been had. She allows a gap to form between your manhood and her dripping twat. The tip of your meat stands proudly, ready for her. A slight movement and Noiverns claws grip onto your shoulders, drawing a light gasp of pain from you as she tightens her grip. Feeling secured, she lines her ready womanhood with your shaft and gently eases you inside her. 

Surprisingly she is tight, resisting your entry as she slides past your crown and works your shaft inside her. Light mewling leave the Pokémon and you grunt in return, both struggling with each-others sizes. You must reach a threshold as here resistance breaks and the rest of your cock is gobbled up by her snatch, spasming around you. “Noi-oi-oi” She cries erratically, you're sure you've never been inside something so tight as her contracting walls milk your cock. 

Shortly; the spasming calms, her body now acclimatized to your size. She looks into your eyes with determination and you feel her begin to rise off your cock. It took some effort as her face holds a look of determination. She ends up only withdrawing half-way as she gives up, plunging downwards on your cock once more. “Fuck.” You cry out and the Noivern looks at you with concern. “K-keep going.” You force yourself encourage her, remembering Drasna's earlier words. 

Noivern obliges, pulling her body away from you until only the tip of your cock remains inside her moist hole. “Noi.” She cries meekly and impales herself fully on your cock, this time on purpose. Her confidence has grown, and she settles into a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down on your cock and you feel your climax building quickly and you say as much. Noivern squeaks out a response and you have no way of telling if it is approval, understanding, or hell something completely unrelated.

You simply can not control yourself, firing your load deep inside the Noivern, moaning in delight as you finish. “Noiv!” She cries loudly, stopping her riding as she embeds your cock to the hilt inside her. Your cock aches as her pussy clamps around your meat, holding you in place. The Noivern shivers as she closes her eyes, enjoying her own climax. On instinct, you wrap your arms around the Noivern and pull her upper body to rest on your chest, hugging the dragon as you're locked inside her.

She purrs blissfully. A few minutes later and her hole relaxes, letting your cock slip out. You feel your own seed leak over your cock as it is freed, but do not wish to disturb the still bliss-filled Noivern threatening to fall asleep atop of you. Drasna has no such hang ups though, as she recalls the warn-out Pokémon. “Very good, your youthful vigour is to be commended.” She praises you as you catch your breath. “I'll be sure to let Elizabeth know your job was well done.” She informs you and makes her way to the door. “Feel free to get your energy back before you leave.” She taunts with a chuckle, before leaving you to rest. You take her up on her offer, letting your eyes rest as you regain your breath. 

It takes a while, but your energy does return. When it has, you leave the room. You don't bother putting your clothes back on as that would only sully them. It's not like you're worried about people seeing you naked these days either. You return to the waiting room and find it empty, everyone else must be attending their own clients. You choose to not dwell on it and head back up to the main floor, seeking out the showers you have used previously.

A few false turns but you find the showers and take care of yourself. After a quick towel dry you redress yourself and head towards Elizabeth's office. The door is shut and you knock on it out of courtesy. “Come in.” Elizabeth's voice sang, and you enter. 

“My you were fast Dearie.” She notes with some surprise as you take a seat opposite her. You mutter an excuse despite knowing she probably does not mind. “As long as the client's happy.” She assures you, and you nod in affirmation. “Good, I suppose you want your share?” She asks, already grabbing a wad of Poké-dollars. She counts out the 400,000 Poké you are due and places it on the table. You pocket it with a thank you and rise from your seat.

“Am I that intolerable dearie?” She asks with a pout, causing you to raise a questioning brow. “You're in such a hurry to leave today.” She confesses before shaking her head. “I expect an apology gift next time you show-up.” She challenges and you make no effort to hide your sigh. “Oh don't be like that, I'm letting you have a fun show next week after all.” She assures you, forcing you to reluctantly agree to getting her a gift. Bribe, you should call it a bribe.

You offer her a pleasant farewell and leave the club for the day. 'I should ask around for what she might like' You muse as you make a beeline for the nearest town, better to get her a gift now rather than risk forgetting after all.


End file.
